Let It Go
by CaptainMeriderp
Summary: Elsa is the recipient of a gift that is both a blessing and a curse. Though she feels isolated because of her gift, she will learn that she has had someone with her all along.


There is nothing quite as beautiful as the first falling of crystalline snowflakes from the clouds down toward the earth below. A time for the land to rest, to be covered in sheets of the purest white mixed with the silvery sheens of ice. It was during this winter that the Queen was quick with child, the first-born, the soon-to-be heir to the great throne of the Kingdom of Arendelle. How perfect it was for a child to be born amongst the calm beauty of the flakes that fell so gently from the dark clouds above, all caused by one being. The one that wrapped himself in the the chill of the icy wind and snow, the one who brought winter whenever it came to be that time wherever it may be.

Echoes of laughter never to be heard in the mortal world resounded in the kingdom, along the frozen cobblestone streets upward toward the castle among the spiral of the winter gust. Bare feet landed onto the terrace, ice forming with each step forward toward the closed doors. Jack Frost had heard of the coming of the new royal baby, the child of the woman whom once so enjoyed the gifts that he had brought to their land. She had since grown up, lost all belief and faith in magic upon meeting the man whom now was her husband, the King.

Taking careful steps forward, his fingers pressed gently onto the glass to allow leaves of ice to move and sway in soft crackles upward along the windowpanes. There he saw her, the Queen. He turned the door handle and slowly pushed the door open, only to be met with the faintest squeaks of creaking metal. Quickly walking inside and closing the door before any of the chill could enter the room, he pressed forward through the chambers toward the satin-covered bed. Pulling back the fabric, the sight before him caused a horrible pull at his stomach. There was something horribly wrong going on.

The woman before him was pale and covered in sweat, fingers clutching as tight as she could to the cloth covering her protruding belly. She was in pain, that much was clear. Though it wasn't unlike anything that he had seen before from this sort of affair, it seemed as though... No. It couldn't be. Looking downward, his eyes widened at the blood that soaked the sheets underneath her only to further confirm his suspicions. He couldn't allow that to happen. There had to be something that he could actually do, but only one thing came to mind. Only one thing that could save both the Queen and her unborn child. He would have to give up part of his power to do so, a risk he was willing to take despite never attempting anything of the like before.

Taking in a deep breath, he closed his eyes and laid his hands onto her belly. Feeling her shivering underneath his palms, he whispered a quick apology under his breath. After what seemed to be an eternity, a soft light appeared beneath his fingertips, growing brighter and stronger with each passing second. The light began to subside after a moment, so he drew his hands back and away from her. She appeared to be more at ease now, no longer in that sort of pain. Had he done it? He didn't know, only when the baby was born would his question be answered. Jack slowly backed away from her until an array of footsteps running toward the room caught him off guard, prompting him to rise quickly up toward the ceiling.

The doors slammed open as a mob of people ran into the room, nursemaids barking orders for tasks to be completed. Jack could only watch from the ceiling, powerless to the happenings below. He watched as people came and went, bringing a vast assortment of items through the cries of pained screaming. Soon the screams died into the welcome sounds of a newborn crying. He perked with the announcement that it was a girl. Floating downward above the crown, his head tilted with a smile upon seeing the baby cradled in her mothers arms. Tufts of light, almost white blond hair poked from underneath the blankets that she had been wrapped in, eyes as bright and blue as freshly fallen snow underneath the night sky.

"What is going to be her name m'lady?" The question broke the silence among the elders, Jack taking note of the smile on the Queen's lips.

"...Elsa. Her name will be Elsa, a special child she is..." Jack wondered if she knew, or just saw her as the miracle that she was for being alive. Elsa...What a pretty name and a beautiful little girl she was. The girl's eyes upturned until they seemed to have met his while she gurgled, giggled, and begun to squirm in her mother's arms. Could...She see him? Not like she could say anything anyhow, but he did suppose that if she did, then maybe he would just have to keep watch over this child. Maybe one day, he could see if any of the power that he gave her to survive would manifest in any sort of way. With a smile, he turned toward the terrace and pushed the doors open. Raising his wooden staff upward, he allowed the wind to pick him up and carry him off and away with only the doors lightly swinging and creaking in the flurried wind.

* * *

 **Notes:** The term "quick with child" is an old term that is used to say that a woman is far enough along in her pregnancy for the child to live outside of the womb.

 **A/N:** I am seriously so beyond happy that I am finally able to show the progress for this project. This story idea actually came about from a good friend of mine wanting a Jelsa story that doesn't automatically go into smut, and so she asked me to write something small for her. Welp. She is getting a full-fledged chapter story. I hope you guys enjoy it so far, and enjoy the ride! It's gonna be a long one, and I hope you guys will stick with me through it. The next chapter should come very soon. Thanks and have a great day!


End file.
